This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a buffer cooling system that combines the use of multiple compartments of the gas turbine engine architecture to condition portions of the gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Gas turbine engines channel airflow through the core engine components along a primary gas path. The airflow communicated along the primary gas path is typically of a relatively high operating temperature. The material properties of gas turbine engine hardware can limit the ability to operate the gas turbine engine using hotter, more aggressive gas path temperatures and cycles.